Eli's gonna get you!
by Timelessdemon
Summary: Newt thinks he's over his schizophrenia and can finally move on with his life. However, Eli has other ideas...
1. Chapter 1

**Ja... this is the first hollyoaks fanfic I've ever wrote, about someone...that I admittedly don't know that much about... and isn't even on hollyoaks anymore -I've really only ever seen clips off youtube, so if I screw something in this storyline up just let me know cuz- (Timelessdemon blabs on for the next 10 minutes). Anyways... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Several years after Newt moves to Scotland with his mum and baby brother:<span>

**"You know people like you should be locked up in jail for something like that!"**.

A twenty year old Newt groaned and rolled over in his bed, he hated it when people got drunk and argued near his house, it made it near impossible for him to get back to sleep again.

**"Jeez, I mean I knew you were fucked up before, but man... you're just seriously twisted in the head or somethin!"**.

Newt sat up and yawned, shrugging to himself as he did so. It seemed unlikely that he would get to sleep any time soon, he might as well just watch the brewing fight instead.

Running his hand through his near shoulder length dark brown/black hair (he'd kinda regretted shaving it in hollyoaks and now couldn't bring himself to get it cut), Newt got up and ambled towards the window, discreetly pulling back the curtain so he could see them without them seeing him.

...But there was no fight, there was nobody there at all out there. He pulled back the curtains fully, that was strange... maybe they gave up and left already? Newt shrugged to himself again, he leaned his elbows on the window sill and rested his head on his hands. He was awake now so he he figured he might as well watch the street for a little bit longer in hopes of something else occuring- but nothing did.

Finally he went back to bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get back to sleep- **"I just seriously can't believe that they'd let a murder like you live in such a nice clean place like this..."**.

Newt rolled his eyes 'Great, they just had to start up when he'd finally got to bed'. Newt got up again and looked through his window- nothing- what the?-

"**You hearin me loud n clear Newtos?"**, the same voice from before sounded from 'inside' his room.

Newt spun around, a dark figure stood unmoving in the back shadows of his room, Newt knew he recognised that voice but... it couldn't be...

His breath caught in his throat and he fought to over come it, "...E...Eli?".

**"In the flesh... or so to speak..."**, Eli's sly voice answered, as he slowly stepped out from the shadows and into Newt's line of view- Newt's eyes widened and he stared at Eli in horror.

An emotionless Eli stood still before Newt, not even appearing to breathe, his skin was beyond pale white, his skin, hair and clothes were all covered in a mixture of slimy greenish water and algae... but his eyes were the worst- crazed (and slightly yellowed) eyes staring out from an almost dead body.

Eli took a calm methodical step towards Newt, who- with nowhere else to move- backed up as close to the wall as he could get and slowly slid down it, staring in horror at the almost lifeless face of the one who had once been his best friend.

"No- no", Newt muttered more to himself than to Eli, refusing to look up at the corpse-like man, "This isn't-".

**"All those times 'I' looked out for you"**, Eli interrupted, **"All those times 'I' cared, all those times 'I' helped you and believed in 'you' when noone else would... and JUST LOOK HOW YOU REPAID ME!"**, Eli shouted gesturing to his corpse like body, as he loomed over Newt.

Newt remained sitting on the floor backed up against the wall, he shook his head vigously from side to side as he watched the demented Eli pace around his room, "No.. no, I... I didn't, I just"

Eli stopped pacing turning to give a long and loathing glare at Newt, before suddenly throwing his head back and laughing in almost insane way, **"You- you didn't... You didn't? Ha ha ha ha ha-"**.

Eli stopped in mid laugh and went back to the same cold, loathing stare he'd had before, **"I saw you- I remember everything- How you pushed me off that structure, How 'you' let me drown in that cold water, just so 'you' could get with that Rae-bitch. Heh- now is that how you treat 'all' yer friends Newtos?".**

Still shaking his head from side to side, Newt got up and stood to face Eli (despite Newt now being his full height at 20, Eli was still taller that he was), Newt's hands balled into fists, as he attempted to disgise most of his fear as anger. "You're not real! No one cares about you ya know? Or even cared about your death! No one, not even me has ever even cared about you- because 'you don't exist'!".

Eli wiped a mock tear away and pretended to sniff, **"Th... thats so cold Newt, so, so cold"**.

Eli's face grew dark, **"But not nearly as cold as that water you shoved me into- and left me to rot... But dont't you worry Newtos... am alright now, and believe you me- am gonna make you pay**. Eli walked to the bedroom door and paused, his head turned towards Newt in an almost inhuman way, **"G'night newty boy- plesant DrEaMs!".**

Newt looked away as he heard the door open and shut, signifying Eli's leaving.

After 10 to 15 minutes of waiting for Eli to return, Newt sighed to himself, slowly went back to his bed and slipped under the covers.

Finally calming down he thought logically about what had just happened. The more he thought, the more it did seem like had just been a bad day/night dream caused by not enough sleep. Happy with this realisation, he smiled to himself and lay down, eager for some well needed sleep.

"I walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever known..." Newt shot up in fear, before sighing and realising it was just his phone ringing- he really needed to get a new ringtone.

He rolled over and snatched the phone off his bedside table, pressed the green buttom to answer and put it to his ear, "Hello?".

**"li nna et a"**, Newt made a werid face at the phone before answering, "I'm sorry, what?".

**"li nna et a"**, the voice repeated slowly getting louder and louder. A confused Newt continued to hold the phone trying to figure out what was being said.- **"Li nna et e, li's nna et e, li's onna et ye, eli's et yer, eli's gonna get yer, eli's gonna get yer!, eli's gonna get yer!, Eli's Gonna Get Yer!, E-"**

NO!, Newt shouted at the phone switching it off and hurling it to the floor, the voice stopped and Newt sighed, only to gasp in fright a few seconds later- when the phone began ringing again.

Bewildered, Newt merely stood and stared as it continued to ring three more times, before making a sound like someone else had pressed the answer button. A quiet crackling was heard from the phone before Newt could hear a voice- Eli's voice- eminating from the phone,** "Hey Newt? NeeeWWWwwt- Eli's gonna get ya Newt! Eli's gonna get ya! Eli's Gonna Get Ya!".**

Newt yelled and stomped the phone, pieces of battery and keyboard flew all over the floor as the phone was smashed and destroyed. Despite this- the 'Eli's gonna get ya' mantra still continued, seeming to almost get even louder in responce to the phone being destroyed.

Wide-eyed and not knowing what else to do, Newt hid under the covers of his bed and shoved his hands over his ears- He knew it never really blocked anything out it was the only thing his panicked mind could think to do.

Through-out the night the voices continued, getting louder then quieter... but never quite going away: **eli's gonna get yer... ELI'S GONNA GET YA... eli's gonna get yer... ELI'S GONNA GET YA... eli's gonna get yer... ELI'S GONNA GET YA... eli's gonna get yer... ELI'S GONNA GET YA... eli's gonna get yer... ELI'S GONNA GET YA... eli's gonna get yer... ELI'S GONNA GET YA... eli's gonna get yer... ELI'S GONNA GET YA... eli's gonna get yer... ELI'S GONNA GET YA... eli's gonna get yer... ELI'S GONNA GET YA!**


	2. The morning after

_**Ja... this is the first hollyoaks fanfic I've ever wrote, about someone...that I admittedly don't know that much about... and isn't even on hollyoaks anymore -I've really only ever seen clips off youtube, so if I screw something in this storyline up just let me know cuz- (Timelessdemon blabs on for the next 10 minutes). Anyways... enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Several years after Newt moves to Scotland with his mum and baby brother: <span>_

* * *

><p>Newt!", Newt's mother (shelley) shouted as she rapidly knocked on his bedroom door, "Get up! You're gonna be late!". Satisfied that she'd probably woken her son up by now, she walked off, back down stairs to the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Newt blearily opened his eyes, still disorientated from the sleep deprivation last night had caused. He pulled the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of his bed.<p>

He glanced around the room- noticing the broken and busted phone, the occurances of last night suddenly replayed themselves in his head like a bad dream, refusing to go away. It was all a dream, Newt tried to tell himself, none of it had really happened- but if it hadn't happened then why was his phone now smashed beyond repair...?

Trying to ignore the conflicting thoughts and memories of last night, he snatched up what was left of his mobile from the floor and dumped the pieces in his bin. He couldn't think of a fitting excuse for the smashed phone and he had no time to bother trying. He glanced at the clock: 8:30, work started at 9:00 and he was gonna be in trouble if he made his 'boss' late again.

Newt got dressed into some old clothes and walked down stairs, where sickeningy sweet voices could be heard.

"I love you", "I love you more", "Oh no I love you more", "No no I lo-", the words were broken off by the sound of a kiss. Newt stepped through the door and inwardly winced at the gooey scene before him, his mom (Shelley) and his boss (aka Shelly's boyfriend and Jensen's biological dad: Bill), smooching the faces off each other by corner of the table, while Newt's 15 month old baby brother Jensen waited rather impatientally for Shelley to feed him another spoon of what looked to be banana mush.

"Your gonna traumatise Jensen with all that stuff you know?", Newt joked as he snapped out of his shocked state and made his way towards the table. The couple stopped momentarily to glance at a disinterested Jensen, "Ah let him look!", Shelley laughed, letting Bill plant yet another kiss on her cheek to add to the collection before giving Jesen another spoonful of banana mush glancing to Newt, "What did ya want for breakfast love?". Newt opened his mouth to answer but promptly closed it again when Bill chose this moment to interfer.

Ah let him get it himself... he's a grown lad aren't yer Barry?" (Bill thought it childish for a 20 year old to have a nickname after a water animal).

Newt gave a faked smile and headed over to the toaster- he didn't mind making his own breakfast, he just didn't like being ordered around by Bill. Waiting for the toast to ping up, Newt watched the both of them, the happy couple and child.

When Newt had left for Scotland with his mom and brother, he thought it was just going to be them 3 living happily together, slowly growing closer into the family that Newt had always wished for.

...it was only when they'd actually got to their new home, that Bill opened the door for them and Shelley dropped the bomb-shell on Newt, that she had a fiance who would be living with them too.

In a way Newt had felt kinda let down that she hadn't even bothered to tell him about Bill until they were there- like she thought Newt would have said no to moving if he knew he'd be getting told what to do and when by a complete stranger - he wasn't too sure if he really would have moved with her or not.

Watching them as they sat together at the table, mom dad and kid- he couldn't help but feel like an outsider.

More than once he'd wished he'd have stayed in Hollyoaks with Frankie, surrounded by his friends. But they had only been a foster family, he knew Frankie had once even considered adopting him and taking him to spain, but... What Eli and Lauren (even though 'she' didn't really mean it), rang in his ears- Frankie was getting 'paid' to look after him, if and when she adopted him, the money would stop, and the novelty of having him around would have quickly worn off.

No- he'd made the right choice by moving in with his biological mother- despite Bill being there- he had made the right- _Ping!_ Newt jumped slightly as the toast jumped back up from the toaster- pushing him out of his musings. He put the toast on a plate and took it to the table, trying to ignore the happy 'family'.

Newt got a butter knife and sloshed some butter and jam onto his toast. Placing the knife back down on the table, he stared idily at the toast - the 'happy family scene' at the other side of the table making him feel rather queasy.

**"Eugh! Yer not really gonna eat that are yer?"**, Newt jumped slightly as he heard Eli's voice from behind him- he tried to ignore it and continued to stare blankly at his toast. "**Tell ya mate, I seriously wouldn' eat that if I were you...**" Eli continued, pacing slightly behind Newt until eventually squatting on the floor next to Newt's chair, his arms resting on the table.

Newt ignored Eli and went to grab a toast, as if to prove a point to Eli. Eli sniffled slightly before suddenly standing up and grabbing Newt's shoulder, causing Newt to momentarily stop in his tracks.

**"A... AAA... Atchoo!"**, Eli sneezed, shaking Newt slightly as he did so. Newt stared as saliva, snot and what looked like little pieces of green moss hit both pieces of his toast and dribbled down either sides of the crust.** "Whoops..." **Eli muttered sarcastically.

Bewildered -and slightly disgusted- by what just occured, Newt stared at the toast for a little while longer, before taking a spare fork from the table and touching the toast- trying to convince himself that it wasn't real- but feeling less and less hungry as he watched the greeny saliva/snot substance be moved and picked up by the fork. Eli gave a quiet laugh, patting Newt on the shoulder slightly,** "Rather you than me mate!" **Newt stared as the vile concotion sank into the toast, he knew it was just a hallucination- it had to be - but still... he suddenly didn't feel so hungry.

"Barry we gotta go in a 5 minutes", Bill called from the other side of the table, "you going to eat it or not?".

Newt gave the snot covered toast another poke with his fork before shaking his head. Bill huffed in responce (talking to Shelly), "Just plain fussiness is what it is, I'll have it then- he'll regret it later when he gets hungry!". Newt watched from the table as Bill stepped over and snatched one of the pieces of toast.

Newt smirked slightly, feeling some odd form of morbid satifaction as he saw Bill bite, chew and swallow, the snot covered mess that had once been toast. Eli walked up behind Bill (so that Newt could see him) and mimicked Bill's actions before clutching his throat and mouth, making an over-exaggerated puking noise. Newt went to laugh out loud at Eli's antics but stopped himself- Eli wasn't real, none of it was real- and he shouldn't be taking interest in a world that didn't exist.

Bill finished the toast and gave Newt a strange look, "What you lookin at! Come on! Grab yer coat an helmet Barry, we gotta go...". Newt nodded, got up and trailed after Bill, trying his best to ignore the footstep sounds of Eli who also followed close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review (especially review plz! lol) if you want the story to continue...<strong>


	3. Warning

Newt grunted in strain as he shovelled another chunk of dirt out of the growing crater his boss had ordered him (along with the 3 other guys to dig out). Barry hated it, working as part of a construction team, he seriously couldn't remember a single time in his whole life where he'd actually wanted to be an understudy builder/construction worker/whatever...

He'd wanted to go to college, get a few A level's, maybe even go to uni. At first it had started out alright, he'd got settled at his new home, applied for a college- and that was where it started.

His 'step-father' Bill giving Newt little digs every now and again, saying things that he knew would get to Newt. Constantly trying to wind Newt up or get him in trouble with Shelly. Eventually Newt had just snapped, yelling abuse back at Bill just as Shelly happened to walk into the room.

That was a big mistake, Shelly had instantly sided with Bill, who gave Newt a simple ultimatium: move out and continue studying from a different residence, or give up on further education and work for his keep at Bill's construction site.

Newt 'had' wanted to move out... but logically, he knew he couldn't- he barely had the money to buy himself a new mattress, let alone rent a whole room.

Essentially he was stuck, unable to go forward, unable to back. He didn't even earn the same wages as the rest of the employees, Bill docking more than half of his pay as 'house renting and maintance'.

He hated that guy!-

Using his angry thoughts to help spur him on, he dug further into the crater, slamming his shovel into the softening dirt and flinging it away behind himself.

As he Dug further and further into the Earth, he heard a voice behind him, **"I wouldn't dig 'that' fast mate, ye might urt ye-self"**. Newt didn't falter and continued to dig, "I don' care, the sooner I finish this, the sooner I can go home".

The other chuckled slightly **"Yer kiddin right? As soon as you finish diggin this out, old baldy over there ull just find ye another job to do... You might as well just take yer time, you don't seem to care much about yer job anyway Newtos"**. Newt paused in mid shovel full. No one here knew him as Newt, anyone who talked to him called him Barry.

Newt turned slowly towards the person the voice belonged to, the man was clad in the required uniform (yellow over coat and helmet), and sat on a small boulder-like rock, his head tilted towards the floor so that all Newt couldn't see the man's face.

"...Hey... who are you?", in responce to the question, the yellow helmeted man slowly lifted his head up to look at Newt, who immediately froze. The yellow helmeted man, a.k.a: Eli, gave a smirk before putting on a hurt face, **"You didn't recognise me? (sniff) I feel so... betrayed!".**

Newt shook his rapidly from side to side head "No- you're not - just, just go away yeah?". Eli's smirk just grew wider in responce, staring Newt down until Bill's voice interrupted them.

"Oi, Barry, quit moping round an pass a shovel ay?". Newt glanced to Bill who was stood impatiently at the opposite side of the construction yard. "Yeah, sure Bill..." Newt answered, he turned to glance turned back at Eli- who was gone...

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, Newt grabbed a spare shovel and began his walk across the construction yard. **"AM NOT GOIN ANYWHERE NEWTOS... YOU JUST TRY TO IGNORE ME, AN YOU'LL SEE WHERE YER END UP!"**. Newt froze at the sudden sound of Eli's voce screaming directly into his ears. Biting his lip and trying to act as if he hadn't heard anything, Newt continued across the yard, blissfully unaware of just how bad things would become within the week that followed.

* * *

><p>Probably not the best chapter in the world... but I'm going through a huge state of apathy here so I decided not to bother trying to improve it any further... it would have been stuck in editing for another month at this speed. Lol, anyways, if you liked and want another chapter plz read and review...<p> 


	4. Never Ever Alone

**Warning:** Major speeelling and., gra!mm?ar errors ahead! Song: Linkin Park, Faint.

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_ am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard, h_andful of complaints but I can't help the_ _fact That everybody can see these scars__

Everyone sat around the table for dinner. Newt sighed quietly, poking his dinner with a fork, watching with hidden jealousy, as Bill joked and laughed with Shelly and Jensen, while 'he' (Newt) was completley ignored, whether or not he tried to join in conversation...

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel. But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you To just believe this is real_

Eli appeared next to Newt, smirking and asking him to pass the salt, Newt ignored him. Eli noticed what he was looking at and started to do an over dramatised mime version of how soppy Shelly and Bill were acting towards each other. Eli took his eyes off Newt, to see what 'the family' were doing now, only to frown when he saw that Newt had already got up and left the table.

_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not. But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got..._

Eli glanced cooly at the family who sat at the other side of the table, before glancing back the way Newt had left- glaring after him, **"You will 'never' leave me".**

_I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored! _

Newt closed his eyes trying to get to sleep before Eli re-appeared just to try and futher wind him (Newt) up.

_Time won't heal this damage anymore/ Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored!_

A floorboard near his door creaked and -without wanting to- Newt's eyes snapped open,

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident... cause you understand I do what I can, but sometime I don't make sense. _I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt...__

Eli's eyes (yellowed from being stuck under water for so long) seemed to glow within the darkness of the Newt's bedroom. **"Hey there Newt!"**. Newt immediatley squeezed his eyes shut again, turning his head away, hoping that by ignoring Eli, he might just go away. **"Look mate I dunno why yer being so stubborn, if you jus listened ter me once in a while..."**.

_...It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you for once just to hear me out._

Newt kept his eyes tight shut and Eli grew angry, **"I said fucking listen to me Newtos!"**.

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be there cuz you're all that I've got..._

Newt kept his eyes shut tightly and clung to the side of his bed, as he felt Eli start to shake the bed with such furosity that Newt was swung side to side.

_I can't feel the way I did before... don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!_

**"Why won't you just fucking listen to me!"**, Eli screamed.

Newt accidentally let go and was flung out of bed, he hit the floor, emitting a loud "Oof!". As his back hit the floor he stared up scared, only to be met with sunlight beaming through his curtains, it was morning already?

* * *

><p><span>One Week Later:<span>

**"Yer not pickin that up right yer know, oooh watch out yer gonna drop it"**, Newt carried on walking, trying his best to ignore Eli's taunts, as he picked and put the building equipment (spades, sandbags, e.t.c), back into the van. Ignoring Eli, Newt carried on walking back and forth to the van with more stuff, only eventually pausing when he noticed Eli now blocked the way. "Out of the way Eli", Newt quietly muttered, the tiredness due to the many sleepless nights Eli had caused, seeping into his voice. He avoided giving Eli direct eye contact, as if it might make the situation even more real than it felt.

Eli smirked, **"Ooh watcha gonna do Newty? Get yer new family on me eh? ...Face it Newtos, they don't love yer... Am the only one who's ever shown you the slightest bit of compassion, so how about showin me the slightest bit of respect?"**. Newt gave a short laugh, turning away from Eli and setting the boxes down on the floor, away from the van, as Eli continued to talk.

"Ay Sid", one worker called to another as he watched Newt from a distance, "What the hell's Barry doin?".

Minutes later, a small group of Bill's workers had gathered to watch Newt, close enough to watch but not close enough to stop him. Laughing as they watched Newt take boxes from the van, mutter to himself, place the boxes on the ground, stand and glare at something as if it was in his way, mutter some more, then go back to the van to collect another box.

"Is he dumb or just plain stupid?", one of the workers finally muttered to another as they continued to watch Newt pace, 'another' shrugged, "I dunno, bit o both I guess...".

Bill glanced over to see what his workers were talking about, and glared, "Ay Barry! BARRY!". Newt gave a jump of suprise before turning to them, "What?".

Several of the men laughed, as Bill sighed annoyedly ..."Yer meant to be loadin those into the truck not out of it, dumbass!". **"Whoops!"**, Eli laughed. "Shutup!" Newt snapped at Eli, picking up his dropped box and carrying it back towards the van.

All of the sudden Newt seemed to fall to the muddy floor, landing heavily on the hands he'd instinctively outstretched to save himself. Getting over his initial shock, Newt glanced up from the ground to see an angry Bill looming over him. "Just cuz you're 20 years old and Shelly's kid, don't you dare think you're safe from getting a smack! While you're under my roof, you play by my rules you got that?"

Newt glared at the muddy ground, trying to ignore the mocking laughter from the surrounding workers. "I'm sorry", Newt muttered, half-trying to cover up the fact that he'd been talking to an imaginary friend, and half-trying to prevent Bill from having a reason to kick him out. "What was that?" Billl muttered, "Didn't hear you...".

"I'm sorry!", Newt said louder- not wanting to have to repeat it a third time. Bill smirked "Damn right, now get the rest in the van Barry we're going home."

Newt stood up slowly ignoring the laughing jeers from the surrounding crowd of workers, and the now concerned looks Eli gave as he watched Newt gather the rest of the boxes into the van before getting in himself.

As the van started up, Newt didn't have to look in the rear view mirror to know that Eli was sat in the back, still watching him, always watching him.

...It was silent on the ride back home...

* * *

><p>Newt sat (technically on his own), in the living room, watching... something, on tv, trying to ignore the unrelenting words from Eli who sat next to him.<p>

**"So what? ...Yer alone now is that it? You're with yer own family and yet yer still alone, like you always will be".**

"Stop it Eli", Newt muttered, covering his ears with his hands, and staring down at the floor boards, "You're twistin ma thoughts!". Eli laughed slightly before getting up to step infront of Newt, kneeling down to his level, **"No am not, am helpin yer to see clear... an you know that Newtos". **Eli carefully placed his hands around Newt's wrists, trying to pull his hands away from his ears. **"These people, they care nothin for you Newtos... But I do, I hear your thoughts... I 'AM' YOUR THOUGHTS. How could you ever expect to get away from that? And just 'why' would you 'ever' want to?".**

Newt could feel himself almost begin to agree with Eli, and had to struggle with his head to prevent it from nodding along with what Eli had just said. "No..." whispered Newt, shaking his head frantically. "No!", he screamed, "Get away from me!". He stood up and shoved Eli, there was a crash... and then a loud crying noise followed- Jensen!...

* * *

><p>For a second everything seemed to be in slow motion...<p>

Newt stared at the crying Jensen... it was him who'd done that! ...It was him who'd- Suddenly everything seemed to speed up again, as Bill stormed into the room.

"What the FUCK did you do that for?", Bill screamed at Newt, as he carefully picked up and cradled his crying son.

I don't know...", Newt muttered truthfully, "I didn't mean to I just...". "What's going on?", asked a clueless Shelly as she entered the room, "What's... oh my godd, oh my godd!". She stared at Jensen's face, which was covered in blood, she immediately took Jensen into her own arms, trying to calm him down, "What happened?".

"Barry shoved him!", Bill yelled pointing his finger in Newt's face.

"I didn't mean to!", Newt yelled out quickly.

"Just forget it!", Shelly shouted over the begginning of an argument, "Bill come with me- Newt... just go to your own room, now!".

* * *

><p>Newt sat quietly in his bedroom, hearing their muffled voices from downstairs, wondering what was happening, hoping that Jensen was okay after what 'he'd' done...<p>

Suddenly, Newt heard heavy feet stomping upstairs, his door slammed open and in stormed Bill.

Newt quickly stood up from his bed, "I-is Jensen alright?". "Oh yeah! He's fine", Bill answered sarcastically, "Just got his first bloody nose at 15 months but besides that he's fine(!)".

Newt stood up and stared Bill in he eye, "Look Bill... I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it!". Bill gave a frustrated sigh, before snapping head up "What the fuck is wrong with you? Ay?" Bill yelled, walking closer to Newt, who quickly stepped away from his bed.

Newt shook his head, looking up at the man with pleading eyes as he slowly backed up. Newt gave a nervous breath, as he felt Bill grab him by the front of his shirt, "Bill... seriously! I didn't mean it!".

"Oh you didn't mean it did you? ...Well guess what? Whoops!", Bill sneered as he shoved Newt, causing him to stumble backwards across the room. "I didn't mean to... and oh whoops!", he shoved Newt again so his back hit against the wall, "I didn't mean to do that either- you know what Barry? I think you're too fucking soft to- ay!".

Bill shouted at the cowering Newt, who stared the floor, not daring to look up at the man infront of him. "Oi! I am talkin to you!", he harshly grabbed Newt's chin, tilling his face up to look at him, before quickly letting go.

Eli's grin spread across Newt's face like a cheshire cat, before slowly darkening and taking on a more angered look. His voice sounding demonically distorted as he spoke, **"You DO NOT hurt 'Newt'!"**.

...It was Bill's turn to start backing up.

* * *

><p>"There, that wasn't too bad now was it?", Shelly cooed as she gave the face of a now happily babbling Jensen a final clean with a wet wipe, before putting him into his cot. She smiled as she watched him grab his one of his feet, trying to put it in his mouth.<p>

'BANG!' Shelly jumped at the sound, glancing up at the ceiling where various crashing and yelling sounds were coming from. She quickly pulled the unpreturbed Jensen's foot out of his mouth and gave him his favorite teddy duck, before walking out the door, closing it tightly behind her.

Newt? she tentively called, before slowly asending the stairs, Bill? are you alright up there?

* * *

><p><span>Special thanks to reviewers- who helped convince me to write more chapters, lol. The song at the beginning was Faint by Linkin Park.<span>

Nothing much more to say except, plz read and review...


End file.
